The Trouble With James
by Roslei
Summary: A little fiction about James and Lily in the end of their 5th year! IT'S FINALLY FINISHED! PLEASE RR!
1. Stunning at the Pitch

In the 5th Harry Potter book, you get to see a past clip in which James was using his magic to hang Snape upside down in the air. Lily, not liking James at all in this time, comes storming in to Snape's rescue. Sadly, this clip is cut short by Snape pulling Harry away. I am writing this story about what Lily does after walking away that day. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer : The only characters that belong to me are ones that do not appear or are never mentioned in the Harry Potter books. A lot of the ideas were pulled from the books but some of them are my own!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Trouble With James  
  
"Oh that James Potter. Who does he think he is to torture the innocent all because he is bored." Lily Evans had just walked away from an awful confrontation with James but it didn't seem to bother her in the least. After all, what did she care if he did something to get himself expelled.  
  
"Lily!" Monica, her best friend, came running towards her. "What was all that about? You should know by now that confronting James gets you no where. In fact, I am starting to think that your angry outbursts make him like you more!"  
  
Lily sighed, knowing that her best friend was right. "He asked me out again Monica. Why does he even bother? He knows I despise him with all my heart."  
  
Monica shrugged and locked her arm around her best friend. "Oh, it doesn't matter. Let's grab our brooms and run down to the pitch real quick before dinner. It's been awhile since we've flown."  
  
Together they lifted their hands and shouted, "Accio Broom!" Two brooms shot from the Entrance Hall doors and right into their hands. The two girls jogged down to the pitch, the confrontation with James slipping right from Lily's mind.  
  
The day was gorgeous. Sunny without a cloud in the sky. Although it was very warm, there was a continuous breeze flowing over the trees. Lily and Monica both mounted their brooms and began circling the pitch, picking up speed. Neither of them flew very often and it took a few laps to rekindle old tricks.  
  
Lily was just getting ready to try a roll when she heard Monica let out a little cry. "Lily! Someone's bewitching my broom!" Lily turned to see Monica's broom swinging back and forth so violently that Monica was struggling to stay on. Lily looked around for help and then noticed some familiar faces below her. There stood James Potter and Sirius Black, both with wands raised towards Monica.  
  
As Lily landed, she could feel her face turning red with anger. "James and Sirius, you stop it right now! You could hurt her!" Sirius smiled in a sick sort of way paying no attention to her. James, on the other hand, pulled his wand down and walked towards her. "I'll tell Sirius too bring her down safely when you agree to go out with me."  
  
Lily's anger grew so deep that what she did next, she would regret later. Quicker than James could open his mouth, Lily had pulled out her wand and stunned him. The curse was lifted from Monica's broom in a second because Sirius lost concentration and turned to Lily. The two of them stood there for what seemed like an hour, wands pointed.  
  
"Lily, it's not worth it. Let's go." Monica had landed safely on the ground and was now trying to pull Lily away. Sirius was definitely not ready to let it go. He found his moment and yelled, "Stupefy!" The stun jinx caught Lily right in the chest and knocked her flat on her back. Sirius smirked. "Now, we don't want her waking up too soon now do we? Stupefy!" The jinx, once again, hit her right in the chest causing her body to convulse. Monica let out a scream so loud that people came running towards the pitch. Sirius lifted James, who was now starting to come around, and drug him off the pitch.  
  
Professor McGonagall, who had been enjoying a quiet rest under a nearby tree, was the first to reach the girls. "Miss. Garner! Why did you scream?" Professor McGonagall didn't have to wait for an answer because at that moment she noticed Lily. "Oh dear. We must get her to the Hospital Wing right away. She doesn't look too good. Who did this dear?" But Monica couldn't answer her. She had suddenly became very lightheaded. She slipped into darkness. 


	2. Lily's Dream

"Better get on the train Lily, you don't want it to leave without you!" Lily was staring up into the face of her loving mother. "You are going to have such a great year!" She smiled and kissed Lily's cheek. It was Lily's second year and Hogwarts and she was extremely excited to go back. She decided to make her way to the back of the train and settle down into the last cabin. It wasn't long before she heard voices moving towards her.  
  
"Well Sirius, are you ready for another wonderful year at Hogwarts? I wonder what kind of trouble we can get into this year." Lily sunk into her seat, hoping she would go unnoticed. James Potter walked right into the cabin, Sirius Black close behind him. They were known as trouble makers at Hogwarts. "What do we have here?" Sirius's voice filled her ears. "Lily Evans? You should know better than to sit in our cabin."  
  
Sirius pulled out his wand and made Lily's books fly from her bag and start ripping themselves to shreds. Lily screamed, "STOP IT! I NEED THOSE BOOKS!" James laughed. "Who needs books?" He moved towards her, his wand stretched in front of him.  
  
"LILY! LILY WAKE UP!" Lily opened her eyes to find herself lying in a bed in the hospital wing. So she had only been dreaming? Thank God! She did not want to have to live through that memory again.  
  
"Lily! Are you listening to me?" She sat up and faced Monica, who was the one who woke her up. "You were tossing and turning so violently I thought it would be wise to wake you up. Dinner is about to start and Madam Pomfrey said you could leave."  
  
Lily gathered her wand from the bed side table and her and Monica ran off to the Great Hall. When they arrived, she looked to see James and Sirius snickering at her. Monica had not told anyone what had happened out on the Quidditch pitch and Lily was glad. She didn't want anyone to know.  
  
They sat down and began to eat. "Lily, what are you going to do over the summer" Monica looked at her curiously. Lily shrugged. "My parents want to go over to Italy to visit a family friend. They said I could stay back home if I wanted and I am considering it." "So Lily Evans is spending the summer alone?" A voice cut in. It was the voice of someone she wanted to hear the least right now. "Go away James! It's none of your business what I do with my summer!" She turned to him.  
  
James had made his way over to her and was now sitting on the bench. "Maybe I could visit you. You don't want to be alone all summer, do you?" Lily became angry, her face turning red. "I don't need you to keep me company James. I never have." James smirked. "It won't be long before you are begging me to keep you company Lily Evans. It won't be very long at all." He stood and walked back to Sirius, who was still snickering.  
  
Monica put her hand on Lily's shoulder. "I wonder what that last part was about? It doesn't really matter though. Just ignore him." And that's just what Lily hoped to do. Ignore James Potter. 


	3. A Day At The Lake

Monica laid sprawled out on her bed, reading the latest copy of the Daily Prophet. Lily sat by the window, staring off into the dark forest. "Where does he get off? James Potter, I mean. 'It won't be long before you are begging me to keep you company Lily Evans. It won't be very long at all.' I wouldn't beg him for company if he was the last wizard on earth!" She nodded her head swiftly and closed the window.  
  
Monica, who wasn't really paying attention, began to nod ever so slightly. "Uh huh. Good for you Lily." She closed the magazine and yawned. "I think I'm going to get some sleep now. I want to get up early and pack. I want my last few days at Hogwarts this year to be memorable."  
  
Lily laid down on her bed and then it hit her. "Oh my gosh! We are going home this week, aren't we?" She could hear Monica mumble what sounded like a yes but knew that her friend was too far off into sleep to talk. Lily couldn't help but lie awake and think.  
  
So this is the end of our fifth year? Two more years and we will be let out into the world to decide what career we want to pursue. At least I won't have to see that stupid James Potter kid anymore. Nope. Two more years and he is out of my life forever!  
  
And with that pleasant thought, Lily Evans drifted off into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Lily woke up to a loud bang the next morning. She sat up straight in bed and looked around the room. Monica, who had been packing, accidentally knocking her trunk off her bed. "Oh, sorry Lily! I didn't mean to wake you up. How about you get dressed and we head down to the Great Hall for breakfast?" Lily, still half asleep, nodded her head and got dressed.  
  
On their way to the Great Hall, they passed many students who were excited about the summer ahead. Some didn't want to leave, most of them first years. It wasn't unusual. In Lily's first year she didn't want to leave either. Mostly because she didn't want to go home and see her bratty sister, Petunia. She had always felt that Petunia was somewhat jealous of her skills in magic.  
  
"Evans! Hey Evans!" James Potter's voice rang out across the Great Hall. "My offer still stands if you want company for the summer!" Lily rolled her eyes and yelled back, "That's ok James! My sister has a pet toad that will make better company that you!" A round of laughter broke out in the Great Hall but quickly subsided as breakfast appeared on the table.  
  
After breakfast, Lily and Monica headed outside. More than half of the students at Hogwarts were out today as it was sunny and warm. Some of them were swimming in the lake, some were tanning lazily on the grass, and others were just running around chasing bewitched objects. Lily and Monica made their way down to the lake. They sat down in the soft grass and let their bare feet skim the water.  
  
"Well Monica" Lily said with eyes closed, embracing the warmth. "These are our last precious days at Hogwarts. I'm going to miss you over the summer." Monica smiled. "I'm going to miss you too. But remember, you are always welcome to come visit me!" Lily nodded. "I know. I just might considering my parents are going to Italy."  
  
The two of them sat there talking for what seemed like an hour. They talked about their year and about what they thought would happen in the two years they had left at Hogwarts. Eventually they stood up and made their way back to the school. "Hey Lily. What do you supposed is going on over there?" Monica pointed to a small group that had gathered at a safe distance from the Whomping Willow.  
  
Lily immediately knew what was happening. "I bet you anything that it's James Potter and his group of friends. They must been causing some sort of trouble!" She found herself marching towards the tree, Monica close behind her. "Leave it alone Lily. Who cares what he is doing. In a couple of days you won't have to see him ever again." But Lily, who was barely listening to her best friend, kept marching.  
  
What she was about to walk into was something that she would never forget. 


	4. A Change For Lily

"James Potter, who are you torturing to. . ." Lily stopped her sentence short as James came into view. He wasn't torturing anyone at all. It seemed that someone's cat had crawled under a root from the Whomping Willow and was unable to escape. James was trying to get the cat out while avoiding the branches swiping at his head.  
  
Sirius was trying his best to send stunning spells at the branches swinging towards James. Lily couldn't just let him do it on his own. "Stupefy!" She aimed her wand at an incoming branch, causing it to nearly miss James' head. James grabbed the cat and made a run for safety. I seemed as though he was going to be clear when a branch came flying down and smashed into his arm. It seemed that Sirius' stunning spell had missed. He bowled over in pain, lying flat on the ground.  
  
The cat took off towards the castle, leaving the injured James on the ground. Lily ran over to James, Sirius was already at his side. "Are you alright James" Sirius turned him over. James moaned slightly and started to sit up. "Yeah, I think my arm is broken though. I guess I'll have to go see Madam Pomfrey. Would you like to escort me?" He gave an innocent smile at Lily, who was actually feeling sorry for him.  
  
"Oh, I. . .Why not. Let's go" She helped him up and the two of them walked towards the school. James seems rather happy for having just broken his arm. "Thanks for coming with me Lily. You are more sympathetic that Sirius would have been. He would have left me to walk by myself." Lily smiled, questioning her motives. "No problem. I'll be honest. I came over to the Whomping Willow because I thought you were torturing another innocent person. I didn't expect you to be saving a cat's life."  
  
James started to snicker, an evil smirk on his face. "Oh, I knew you would come Evans. That's why I placed that cat there myself and staged a daring rescue." He had obviously thought she would find his attempt at getting her attention courageous but instead she filled with anger. She could feel her face getting red.  
  
"JAMES POTTER! THAT WAS A MOST HORRIBLE THING TO DO! WHAT IF YOU HAD GOTTEN THAT CAT KILLED, EVEN WORSE, YOURSELF! I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU SOMETIMES!" And with that, she marched off towards the Great Hall.  
  
James stood there, his mouth wide open. Just as she was disappearing around the corner he managed to yell, "You know you want me Evans!"  
  
Lily began muttering to herself as she stomped into the Great Hall. "Oh the nerve of that James Potter! He could have been killed! That cat could have been killed! I just can't believe him. Two more days and I will have two months free of him."  
  
Monica rushed over to her friend, noticing how angry she looked. "Lily, what happened?" Lily waited till they were seated on the bench to tell her best friend what happened. When Lily finished the story, Monica burst into a giggle. Lily, who was now even angrier, just stared at her friend. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY!"  
  
Monica subsided her giggling for a moment. "It's just. . . I think it is adorable what he is going through to get you. Most girls would die to go out with James Potter right now. Mostly because he has this wonderful way with a snitch." She stared off into space for a moment and then shook her head. "Listen Lily. Maybe you should go a little easier on him instead of blowing up in his face all the time. He is just being himself."  
  
Lily calmed down a little, understanding what her best friend was saying. Maybe she should go a little easier on James, after all, she was more mature than him. She sighed, "Alright Mon. I'll try my best not to flip out on him."  
  
Monica smiled. "We go home tomorrow so you have tonight to try and be nice to him." Lily nodded and pulled some food onto her plate. The two girls ate their lunch quickly and then ran back outside to lay by the lake.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
You all thought I was going to make James good, didn't you?! I know you did! Sorry that this chapter is short and crappy but I have been trying. I might redo it though! 


	5. One Bad Day

Lily, who has dozed of momentarily, woke up to find that Monica had abandoned her.  The sun was still high in the sky and students were mingling through out the grounds.  She looked around her and found Monica sitting on the steps with a few of their other friends, chatting and looking through magazines.  Lily turned back to the lake and peered out over it.  Every now and then, a tentacle would come out of the water, shakes around wildly, and the disappear.

"Enjoying a quiet rest by the Lake, Evans?" Lily bit her lip.  Ok, be nice to him.  "Well, I was."  Whoops, it slipped.  She could here James laugh as he took a seat next to her. "You know Ev. . . I mean Lily. . .I have never really understood you.  I have spent most of my years here at Hogwarts trying to get you to notice me and all you do is blow up in my face. I never meant to make you mad."

Lily refused to make eye contact with him. "I'm sorry I blew up in your face all those times.  I just don't think our maturity levels see eye to eye.  Also, I find you very annoying at times! You and that Sirius Black spend more time picking on first years and pulling pranks on the teachers than you do anything else!  It's a wonder you two haven't been expelled yet."  She sighed.  "If you don't mind, James, I would like to continue my peaceful afternoon here ALONE." She put emphasis on the alone, hoping he would get the picture.

And he did.  James stood up and calmly walked away.  Lily muttered to herself. "At least I didn't blow up on him."

**

It was six o'clock by the time Lily returned to the Great Hall.  Most of the students had already eaten and run off to pack.  Monica, who was sitting on a bench, waved Lily over.  "I saw you and James talking by the lake this afternoon! How did it go?"  Lily smiled.  "Well, I didn't blow up on him.  But I didn't start a friendship with him either.  I still despise him and I always will."   Deep down inside Lily had a feeling that was a lie.  Something about James intrigued a part of her sometimes.  A part of her that was hidden deep inside.

Lily and Monica ate their dinner in silence, neither having much to say.  When they were finished, they headed back to the Common Room to pack.  They were almost there when they head voices.  ". . .don't think our maturity levels see eye to eyes. She also said she found me annoying. I don't get it Sirius.  She should be head of heels for me by now.  Any other girl would."  They could here Sirius laugh at James' comment.  "You are too conceited James. WAY too conceited."  James muttered the password and their voice grew distant as they disappeared into the common room.

"Did you really say that Lily?  That your maturity levels didn't meet eye to eye."  Monica was staring at Lily, her hands on her hips.  Lily nodded.  "Yes, I did.  I am will stick to every word of it."  Monica glared at her.  "Sometimes I think he is more mature than you Lily Evans!  Your angry outburst are childish!  You are too picky and your standards are too high!  James Potter is not as bad as you make him out to be!"  And with that, Monica stomped off, screaming the password at the innocent portrait.  

Lily did not return to the Common Room for awhile.  She was very hurt by what Monica had said and didn't want to face her.  She would wait till everyone was in bed and then enter to pack.  She made her way back towards the Entrance Hall, hoping she would be able to go outside unnoticed. 

Thankfully, no body was guarding the large, wooden doors and she was able to slip right out without a noise.  It came as quite a surprise when she found Remus Lupin sitting on the steps.  He obviously hadn't noticed her presence.  "Um, Remus?"  She said softly.  "What are you doing out here?"  He turned around, his eyes dark and angry.  "Get back inside Lily" He growled.  "You shouldn't be out here.  The doors should have been locked."

Lily wondered why he was so angry.  He seemed to be the nice, quiet type.  The type she could fall for.  She looked around, noticing the full moon.

"Er, It's a nice night out.  I just wanted to experience it for myself."  She turned back to him and let out a scream.  Remus was no longer recognizable.  His body was covered in fur and his eyes were glowing yellow.  He faced her, growling deeply.  He stood tall, foam dripping from his mouth.  He let out a howl that pierced the night, sending birds retreating from the treetops.  He lunged forward and grabbed Lily's neck.  He squeezed hard, choking her.  She tried to scream but couldn't.  Thoughts filled her head.  This is it.  I am going to die.  This is going to be my last night at Hogwarts! Ever. . .

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

YES! Another cliffhanger! I'm sorry, I just had to do it!  It keeps people waiting for the next chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!


	6. James Saves Lily

I could feel a small spat of drool land on my neck, his putrid breath piercing my nose. I tried again to let out a scream but it was no use. His grip tightened around my neck, closing my airways. Everything was getting dark, quickly. Suddenly, I could breath. A small light filled my eyes. I began to wonder if this was what death felt like when an arm wrapped around my waist. I was flying, I could feel the wind.  
  
"That was a close one Evans. Luckily I remembered it was a full moon. It's my duty to tie Remus up. I'm supposed to meet him down here before high moon." She opened her eyes to see the face of James Potter. "What.where are we?" James smiled. "We're flying over the lake Lily. I ran out of the front doors to find Remus choking you."  
  
So that was where that light came from, the Entrance Hallway, after he opened the doors. He must have grabbed me, called upon his broom, and pulled me up to safety.  
  
"Take me back to the common room, James. I would like to go to bed now." I could feel his muscles tighten. "I'm afraid I can't do that Lily. I have to take you to see Dumbledore. You have seen Remus and no one was ever supposed to know." Lily sat up, leaning against James.  
  
What was going to happen to me? Would Dumbledore send me off to home, never to return so Remus' secret would be kept. Would he take away my memory? That would seem like the better choice. The night grew cold as James turned the broom, heading back towards the school.  
  
**  
  
"Well Lily, I'm afraid I am going to have to use a memory charm on you." Dumbledore smiled at her, his face full of comfort. Lily frowned. She liked knowing a secret, something no one else knew. "Oh please Dumbledore. I won't tell anyone! I swear! I would really like to remember this night, if at all possible." After much arguing, Dumbledore finally agreed, setting Lily free to go to bed.  
  
James was waiting in the hall. "So. . .err. . .Lily? How was your night?" She smiled. "Oh stuff it. He didn't use the charm on me, I know everything." James looked rather taken aback. "But no one was supposed to know except for me!" She smiled. "Not anymore! Good night Potter. We go home tomorrow."  
  
And with that, she hurried off down the hall towards her room.  
  
Monica was in the corner of the common room, her nose buried in a magazine. Lily hurried up to her room and packed. It didn't take her long because she always kept her stuff so well organized. She undressed and crawled into bed. She laid there for awhile, staring at the ceiling.  
  
James Potter rescued me tonight. That was rather nice of him. He is supposed to be mean. I'm surprised he didn't sit there and make me beg for my life, Remus would have never hurt him. Probably would have loosened the grip a little till I came to. He should have told me that he would have Remus kill me if I didn't go out with him. But he didn't. . .  
  
Lily drifted slowly off to sleep. The last thing she heard was someone enter the room, open their trunk, and leave again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: I know this chapter is really bad. I have been suffering from a severe writer's block but I am really trying. If I get enough bad reviews, I'll rewrite it. 


	7. Going Home

Lily woke up to a warm and sunny morning. Monica was still sleeping. Both of their trunks were gone which meant the train had already arrived. Lily made her way into the common room and took a good look around. This would be the last time she was here until next year. She exited through the portrait, who said, "Have a nice summer. See you next year!" Lily smiled. "Same to you."  
  
Breakfast had already began but less than half of the students were actually there. They were all still sleeping in, not having any classes to wake up for. Lily sat down and grabbed some toast. She was excited to go home and see her family yet something about this school made her never want to leave.  
  
"Lily?" Monica's voice came up behind her. "I. . .I'm sorry Lily. I didn't mean to yell at you last night. I don't know what came over me." She sat down next to her and smiled. "So, what kept you out so late?" Lily couldn't help but laugh. It was just like Monica. Give a quick apology and then move on with life.  
  
Lily wanted to tell Monica all about last night but she knew she couldn't. "Oh, nothing really. I was just sitting outside on the steps, watching the stars." Monica smiled. "With James? I saw him come in only a moment or two after you?" A smirk fell on her face. Lily rolled her eyes. "No. Why would I have been outside with him?"  
  
After breakfast, Lily and Monica headed outside where a group of students was starting to gather. The carriages to the train were parked and ready to go. Several of the Professors were starting to wave their arms around, motioning for the students to start boarding the carriages. Lily and Monica found an empty one and climbed in. It wasn't long before they were joined. "Hello Evans! Sleep well?" James Potter and Sirius Black climbed into the carriage. Remus Lupin was close behind them.  
  
Lily ignored James and peered out the small window on her right. She would be home soon. Her parents would be waiting on the platform back in London, her sister sulking around. Why couldn't Petunia just be happy for her?  
  
The carriages came to a stop and Lily could see the Hogwarts Express glimmering in the sun. Monica drug her off the carriage. "Come on Lily! We have to get on quick so we can get an empty cabin."  
  
The two girls made their way to the back of the train and sat down in an unoccupied cabin. It came as a surprise to Lily when they weren't joined by James and his friends. When the food cart came around, they bought as much as they could afford and giggled about things they had done that year.  
  
"Lily! Oh Lily! It's London! We're finally home." Monica stood up and gathered her belongings. Lily smiled. As much as Monica loved Hogwarts, she loved her home more. Lily grabbed her bag and stepped off the train. She could see her parents waiting for her, only 50 feet away.  
  
"Wait Lily. I want to say something." James had grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him. "I know we didn't have a good year but maybe next year will be better? Maybe you will finally go out with me." He smiled. Lily rolled her eyes. "When will you ever get it through your thick head, James? I am never going to go out with you. You are never going to win."  
  
She pulled her arm away but he quickly threw his arms around her. Before she could protest, his lips gently touched hers. He was kissing her. And she was kissing him back. He pulled back and smiled. "Have a great summer Evans. Remember. If you get lonely, just send me an owl." James Potter walked off, his hands in his pockets.  
  
Lily couldn't believe it. He had won, and she let him.  
  
THE END  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N : BLAH! Why won't my writer's block go away! I just wanted to finish it. I just might have to redo it though. Oh well. Sucky writing and a sucky ending. I'll get over it. 


End file.
